Supreme
In the kingdom of "Far" in the mid-afternoon By the stables and horses, and flowery blooms Sat a very small man in the dark with his vest Who never could fathom how much he was blessed. In the shade of the roof and the cool of the breeze With his food by his side and his legs up at ease With some meat in his mouth, he let out a grand sigh "Is there anyone here as UNLUCKY as I? "As I work every day in the heat of the sun? And make just a small profit from all that is done? As I tire away every noon, night and day? And nothing so much as some gold to my name?" He stood on the table and said with a glare "I wish I could have what that man has right there! "His money and cottage, and cattle and wife His sons and his daughters, why, his entire life!" And he turned around facing the hillside to sing, "And how come I don't get the life of that king? "With his riches and castles and knights at his throne? And the beautiful queen and that beautiful home!" "And WHY," said the man, "Should I stop at the King? If I had it my way, why, I'd have everything! "I'd command not the kingdom, but all that I see And all treasures on earth would belong, just to me!" And just as he said that, he heard a loud BANG It was as if a bomb hit just as a bell rang And he saw by his feet a lone small green man With no clothes on his body, aside from his hands. This green man said "Tis I, the supreme of the earth And I hear you aren't happy with all that you're worth?" "Well don't worry my friend, that's what I am here for! I'll grant you those wishes!..But no less, and no more" And in the snap of his fingers and the blink of an eye, The world all around them turned into the sky And the ground underneath them transformed into stone And right then, in a castle, the man sat alone. He stood up and looked back at the throne where he was And he felt terrified now, and worried because All this power was sudden, and he was was untrained On the rulings on planets, and of castles and plains And with all of this power, he figured, he might Just mess it all up, and destroy all in sight Why with all of this power, he figured he must Put a stop to his rein before all fell to dust! So he said with a yell "OH PLEASE HELP ME SUPREME!! I want my OLD LIFE like before this new scene! "I just want my cattle and cottage and creams! And my wife and my home and old life! SUPREME!!" And the little green man reappeared with a BOOM And the torches and lights all went off in the room. With his eyes in the darkness, glowing deep red In a thick mighty voice, the supreme deeply said. "Listen, alright? You got what you asked! You wanted more money! I gave you all that! "You wanted a castle, a lover and land With all of the world in the palm of your hand! "So, kindly, if you would now bid me adieu, I'm going as far, as I can, now, from you!" And with that came a BANG and he just disappeared. As the lights came back up, it was as the man feared. He was still in the castle, and still in his cape Of his life as the king, there was just no escape. So he fell to his throne, and while feeling distressed The old man grabbed a dagger and plunged it in his chest. Category:Poetry Category:EtherBot